Max's farewell song
by miss-glitz
Summary: one shot, max leaves. suck at summaries and first fanfic posted. enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

_**Max's farewell song**_

We were staying at mum's new home in DC and we each had our own bedrooms. The other day we were attacked by 100 flyboys and they were targeting me. How I know this. I had more than half of them following me AND the voice told me that the school wanted me back. Not the flock. Just me.

I'm the leader so I've got to keep them safe no matter what.

"Guys! I'm going out for a walk, be back later" I shouted up the stairs.

"_Max, will we have to leave soon?"_ Angel said in my head.

"_I don't know sweetie. But no matter what I decide I'll do what I can to keep you guys safe"_ Then I shut her out of my mind before she could see what I was planning.

I walked to every ATM I could find twice over and took $200 from each of them (when me and Fang checked there was over 100 million on my MAX card. We decided not to tell the others). I found 50 ATMs leaving me with a grand total of $10,000 cash.

Later that night

That night I sat at my desk writing a goodbye letter to Fang. And I don't know why but I wrote a song as well.

At 3am I checked on everyone to make sure they were asleep. When I went into Fang's room I left the letter on his desk (and since I wrote the letter on bright pink paper it should stand out in his all black room). I went back to my room, opened the window and flew across 3 and a half states in 30 minutes.

Maybe when or if I see the flock again I would have gotten rid of Itex for good.

3rd person POV

When Fang woke up in the mourning, he noticed a letter on his desk with his name on it. When he opened it, it said:

Dear Fang

Please don't hate me for this but I'm leaving the flock/ hopefully I won't be gone forever, just until I get rid of Itex, I'll be back.

During our last fight with the flyboys I had over 50 of them attacking me and the voice told me that they only wanted me. I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me. I'm leaving the MAX card with you along with a song which I only want you to read.

Please be strong for the flock. Read the song before telling the others.

Love

Maximum Ride

xxx

He looked at the other piece of paper and read it.

Sometimes I don't know what to do with myself

More than once I've pushed you away

So many times you kissed me with passion

So many times I've flown away

I don't want to hurt you anymore

I don't want to lead you astray

To protect the ones I love

I've got to leave you behind.

I cant tell you how I feel

When I cant tell myself

But to keep you safe I've got to go

I'll come back one day to lead you right

Maybe then we'll be together.

From day one, our lives have been hell

And our family is always in the run

The younger ones cant take it no more

They need somewhere to feel safe

I may still be seventeen

But now they'll need you more than me

Flyboys will leave you be

'cause they want me not you.

I cant tell you how I feel

When I cant tell myself

But to keep you safe I've got to go

I'll come back one day to lead you right

Maybe then we'll be together.

Please… don't try to find

Please… find them a home

I'll say it now, before I forget

But I'm… in live with you,

Tell then to always be strong

And to do what you say

I'll be back, just wait and see

And say out loud that I love you.

(AN i wrote the song. please review)


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Jazzurt

ColdColors

Sekhmet49

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

KitBeast

Trooper0007

mrsKnitewolf

miss-glitz

keep sending on


End file.
